


Dancing Memories

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: The memories of dance...





	Dancing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> EC asked for the following prompt: "The inner workings of a Lady widowed who dances to forget her loss."

She places the needle on the gramophone record, and the music soon fills the room. She stands in the middle and holds up her arms. She slowly starts moving in time to the music, back and forth, twirling around the room. The feeling of warmth and love fills her as she drifts back in her memories, the memories of being in the arms of her husband as they danced in the privacy of their drawing room. She dances until the record finishes, and she sighs as she put the gramophone away and get ready for another evening of monotonous chatter and questions.


End file.
